moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Mental Tank
PsiCorps |role = Tank Rolling |useguns = Kinetic Beam |tier = 2 |techlvl = 4 |hp = 300 |armortype = Medium |speed = 7 |turn = 5 |sight = 6 |cost = $900 |produced = PsiCorps War Factory |req = Psychic Sensor |range = 4 |ability = *Can flip vehicles, destroying them instantly once they are overturned *Detects cloaked/submerged units (range 5) |notes = *Can crush infantry *An Initiate crew member may come out when destroyed *Takes 3 slots in transports |artist = *Mevitar (voxel) *Bladerunner229 (cameo) |time = 0:38 |veteranbonus = *+50% hit points *+20% speed |elitebonus = * +50% hit points * Self-repair}} The 'Mental Tank '''is a special PsiCorps anti-armor vehicle that only existed during the version 1.x era. Official description ''This unit was designed in the early stages of creating the PsiCorps tank division, although the project has been dropped because PsiCorps technicians converted it to the Magnetron. After analyzing the alpha project of this unit, Yuri decided to restore this unit, as it could be an excellent anti-tank weapon. Armed with a different version of the kinetic beam, the Mental Tank can roll out enemy armored units. Sounds strange doesn't it? But nothing is strange in Yuri's army, rolling out enemy tanks is an excellent way to reduce enemy tank divisions! Although it's a bizarre tank destroyer, it cannot hurt infantry nor damage vehicles directly. To prevent it from being destroyed easily while flipping tanks, it is equipped with heavy armor, unlike other PsiCorps vehicles. The Mental Tank has short range of fire, so most vehicles being rolled can still fire at it, before the victims fall down.PsiCorps Units page on the official but now defunct Mental Omega 1.2 website Overview The Mental Tank is a niche unit that only fills an anti-armor role but with an unusual concept. It flips vehicles, and once they are overturned, it is destroyed, no matter their hit points. The Mental Tank's biggest drawback is that it flips vehicles slowly individually, so multiple Mental Tanks can be used, as the rolling effect does stack (the more Mental Tanks firing at the same target, the faster it can be overturned). In addition, vehicles under the Mental Tank's influence can still move and fire their weapons, thus destroying their captor Mental Tank won't be a problem, especially if said vehicle is equipped with anti-armor weapons. The Mental Tank's weapon is not dependent on the enemy vehicle's weight; whether it be a light vehicle or a heavy MCV, they will overturn at the same time. The Mental Tank cannot directly damage enemies, but in the case of infantry, it can crush them under its treads. Trivia * The Mental Tank's design is based off the Magnetron's early concept art. * Although the Mental Tank was scrapped in future versions, the concept of flipping over vehicles is somewhat revived in the v3.x era as Libra's anti-gravity field. * The official website incorrectly states that the Mental Tank has heavy armor, as it has medium armor type dictated in the game files. References